


Car Wash Fun Times

by AngieO131



Series: Maddie McCull One Shots [8]
Category: The Maple Effect
Genre: Blow Job, Car Wash - Freeform, Hand Job, M/M, Public indecency, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieO131/pseuds/AngieO131
Summary: June has an interesting idea while they go through the car wash.This is based of of Maddie McCull's comic, The Maple Effect. To read the original comic, visit:themapleeffect.smackjeeves.com





	

The day had been long and languorous as they drove around town and out passed the suburbs to have a picnic by the lake. It had been perfect, a day together and alone after all the Crow family time that they had since coming back home. He had missed his family while away, but now that he was home, he missed the being able to do whatever they wanted whenever. He had felt so happy getting to lay against him in the warm sun as the flowing grass stalks waved around they as they leisurely made out after eating, the necking soon including some heavy petting before they had needed to leave to be able to be back home before it got dark. 

Now as they drove back, June was happy, looking forward to the night ahead of them. The arousal seemed so much more intense now they it was going unattended, his member still hard and throbbing occasionally as he thought over all the things that he wanted to do to Aaron. His mind flipped though the kinks much as one would flip through tv channels, one moment picturing a bound Aaron and the next picturing his expression as he drug his nails down his back. His teeth worried his lip as he continued until finally a thought made his nails clench into the seat.

June had never really mentioned his want for public sex, mostly because it was rare for him to wonder about it. Now, as the thought ran through his mind, though, all he could think about was which buildings they passed that would be fun to try it out in. The sops could be fun if they tried to do it in a dressing room, the restaurants because he wondered if their food would come first or Aaron from a hand job, the park because their were so many places to try out new things, the gym because who didn't think about fucking a guy after watching them get all sweaty. Finally, his eyes caught a car wash, and he squirmed. A car wash would be challenging because they were so quick that he'd have to beat the car wash itself or the people inside would know what they were doing. 

He let his mind wander towards the delicious challenge before finally he turned his eyes back to Aaron, breaking the silence of their ride back. "Aaron, your car is really dirty. We should go through a car wash before heading home so that we can get it washed."

Aaron glanced over, his eyebrows lifting before his eyes went back to the road. "But it's going to be dark soon, Junebug. I'd rather be home before.. you know."

June nodding, placing a hand on his arm comfortingly. "I know. It'll take five minutes, max, though; we have plenty of time to stop."

He watched as Aaron rolled the idea around in his head, his head visibly moving from side to side as he thought. "Okay; yeah. You're right; there should be plenty of time for that."

June worked hard at making sure his smile wasn't too eager, clenching his nails hard into the seat to keep from bouncing at the idea. He was so ready to accept this challenge that it wasn't even funny. He waited impatiently as Aaron drove up and waited for his turn to go through, and nearly as soon as the suds started to hit the window, he turned to Aaron. "I have a second motive; scoot your seat back just a bit more."

Aaron's eyes were wide as he stared at June, his hand frozen halfway to the radio for some music while they waited. "W-Wait, what?"

June unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over Aaron, reaching down to unlatch the catch in his chair, and pushing it back a bit more so that his head wouldn't have to hit the steering wheel. Moving again, he leaned his chair back a bit more and then knelt, facing Aaron. "I wanna taste you."

Aaron swallowed loudly, holding his hands out awkwardly; he hated telling June no, but he knew that they shouldn't do this in the car wash. "J-June, wait. We are almost back home, and what if someone sees?"

June leaned forward, kissing Aaron's jawline at the corner just by his ear. The clock was already ticking, and he wasn't sure if he could pull it off in the first place. All of this talking was not helping him beat this challenge. "Aaron, do I need to beg? Is it not enough that I want to? May I, please?"

Aaron whimpered, his entire argument throw out the window as he shuddered. He wasn't even sure what he was fighting against. "O-Okay."

The taste of victory was sweet and the yes that left him drew out on the 's' sound while undid Aaron's pants and pulled his member free from its constraints. He was happy to see that he too was still hard from their petting. Licking his lips, he glanced at the windshield briefly, the first wash ending as the water fell over the car to wash the suds away. He waited only until the new set of suds began to barely fall on the windshield before he bent over Aaron's lap, licking up the base of Aaron's cock. June moaned appreciatively, his lips worrying the tip of his member and his tongue flickered quickly over the very tip, listening to each individual gasp that it produced from Aaron until he couldn't take it, taking him into his mouth as his own cock throbbed lustfully.

He kept his mouth busy, teasing Aaron with different strengths of suction and different tempos to the bobbin of his head. He even tried the trick he had found when researching recently, tucking his left thumb into his palm as he made a fist to cancel out his gag reflex and taking Aaron's entire cock into his mouth, glorying at being able to finally try deep-throating now that he knew the trick to it. Each and every little sound from Aaron urged him on, his other hand massaging Aaron's balls while his middle finger stretched along the taint, rubbing gently at his entrance. 

As he heard the suds washing away to be followed by a wax, he felt Aaron began to quiver, he member throbbing to hard and rapidly that it was a wonder he was able to hold back his orgasm; June having made him tip over the edge with far less obvious strain. He didn't want him to hold back though; he wanted him to cum. With that thought, June pressed more firmly against his entrance, pressing his finger inside and slowly moving it in and out and he took Aaron all the way back into his throat, sucking hard. The outcry just ecstasy in itself, causing an electric shock to run through June's body as one of Aaron's hands grabbed a handful of his hair, pressing him that final half inch down as he came, the other digging nails deep into his ass before sliding along the match until it caught in the skin just above his waistline and then scratching a bit further up until they finally stopped in his flesh. He happily swallowed every drop of Aaron came before pulling his head off of him and sitting in his seat correctly just as the water began to wash off the wax, he breathing heavy from lack of sufficient air. 

Even with his cock rock hard and aching to be touched, June was happy, the challenge beat and the triumph a high in his veins. He gave a soft chuckle as the car behind them honked, trying to get Aaron to move the car as June reached over to put away his member and redo his pants. "Aaron, love.. You have to move the car. It's someone else's turn to get a car wash."

The look in Aaron's eyes as he looked at him sent a thrill up his spine. A heat flooded his entire body as those eyes roamed down and then back up his body before Aaron got his wits about him and moved the car. There was no doubt in his mind that they were going to take care of his dilemma properly tonight.


End file.
